Melt
by Merodine Vii
Summary: Pertemuan Akita Neru dan Hatsune Miku yang membuat kenangan yang lucu, aneh, tapi menyenangkan. Oneshot story. Don't forget to read n' review


Author : Merodine Rizuka

Story : Melt (Hatsune Miku)

Characters : Hatsune Miku & Akita Neru

**Disclaimer : Seberapa pun besarnya cinta aku buat Vocaloid, mereka tetap bukan punya aku~ :)**

* * *

><p>Hari itu adalah hari yang cerah di Crypton City. Saat yang tepat untuk berjalan-jalan bersama orang yang paling disayangi. Terlebih lagi, ini adalah hari Minggu. Banyak pasangan yang berkencan di taman kota. Berbeda dengan satu Vocaloid ini. Dia sedang sibuk berdandan dan memperhatikan penampilannya.<p>

"Hmm… Apakah aku sudah terlihat manis?" gumamnya sambil memperhatikan bayangannya di cermin. Sudah lebih dari 30 menit dia berada di depan cermin itu. "Ah, aku rasa sekarang sudah cukup." Ucapnya dan lalu mengambil handphone kesayangannya.

"Pesan dari Miku, huh?" gumamnya dan membuka pesan dari Miku.

"Segera kesini, Neru. Aku sudah cukup lama menunggumu, nih."

"Wah, aku keasyikan berdandan nih, sepertinya." Ucap Neru dan mengambil tas miliknnya. Hari ini, Neru akan bertemu dengan teman lamanya, Miku. Mereka berdua sebenarnya jadi kurang akur sejak terpisah SMA, makanya Miku mengajak Neru untuk bertemu kembali dan bermain. Tapi, karena jarak rumah mereka berbeda beberapa kota, jadi Miku hanya dapat bertemu Neru pada hari libur tertentu.

Sebelum Neru meninggalkan kamarnya, dia memperhatikan penampilannya lagi untuk beberapa saat.

"Kalau aku melepaskan ikat rambut ini, apa ya, komentar dari Miku? Hihihi…" ucap Neru dan melepaskan ikat rambutnya, membiarkan seluruh rambutnya tergerai dengan sangat manis.

"Baik! Saatnya berangkat!" ucap Neru dan menuju ke stasiun dimana Miku sudah menunggunya.

Sampai di stasiun, Neru mencoba mencari dimana temannya itu. Dia mencoba melihat ke sekeliling, tapi tertutupi oleh penuhnya orang-orang yang berada di stasiun itu. Tentu saja, Neru sulit mencari Miku karena tubuhnya yang kurang tinggi (baca: pendek #plak)

"Uhh… Sesak sekali…" ucap Neru kesal karena dia terhimpit diantara orang-orang yang tubuhnya lebih besar dari Neru. Sesaat kemudian, terdengar suara yang sepertinya dikenali oleh Neru.

"Permisi sebentar. Ya, terimakasih. Maaf, tuan. Permisi. Terimakasih."

Tidak lama kemudian, ada tangan yang tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Neru dan menariknya keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang yang berada di stasiun itu. Neru pun merasa lega bisa keluar dari tempat yang sesak itu. Tapi, kemudian dia sadar akan seseorang yang menariknya keluar tadi.

"Hei, Neru. Lama tidak bertemu, ya." Ucap Miku sambil tersenyum. Neru berpura-pura mengabaikan senyuman Miku.

"Huh… Ini semua gara-gara kamu, aku jadi terjebak di tempat sesak seperti tadi itu." Ucap Neru.

"M-Maaf, Neru." Ucap Miku dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku memaafkanmu kali ini. Jadi, apa maksudmu mau mengajakku bertemu, huh?" tanya Neru. Miku tersenyum dan langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan sangat erat.

"Tentu saja karena aku merindukanmu, Neru! Hihihi…" ucap Miku senang.

"E-Eh? Jangan memelukku di tengah keramaian seperti ini! Aku tidak mau orang-orang lain berpikiran aneh terhadap kita!" ucap Neru kesal, padahal sebenarnya dia malu dipeluk oleh Miku. Buktinya, wajah Neru menjadi tersipu karena dipeluk oleh Miku.

"Hihihi… Maaf, aku terlalu senang." Ucap Miku dengan senyuman yang seperti anak kecil. Neru pun sempat tersenyum melihat senyuman Miku.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa." Ucap Neru.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tumben rambutmu kau biarkan tergerai seperti itu. Kau jadi terlihat lebih manis seperti itu, Neru." Puji Miku dan kembali membuat wajah Neru tersipu.

"T-Terimakasih. Tapi, ini karena tadi pagi aku terburu-buru dan lupa mengikat rambutku." Ucap Neru berbohong. Padahal, dia memang sengaja melepaskan ikat rambutnya agar Miku memujinya.

"Nah, Neru. Sekarang, ayo, kita pergi bermain. Aku sudah cukup lama tidak berkeliling di kota ini, ya? Hihihi…" ucap Miku. Neru mengangguk. Miku pun langsung menggenggam tangan Neru lagi.

"E-Eh?" ucap Neru malu.

"Kenapa? Kita kan, sahabat. Tidak perlu untuk merasa malu kepadaku, Neru." Ucap Miku sambil tersenyum.

"B-Baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap Neru. Mereka berdua pun berjalan-jalan bersama mengelilingi Crypton City. Ke toko musik, ke toko baju, ke Game Center, ke toko buku, taman kota, dan terakhir mereka menuju ke kafe di tengah kota.

"Apa yang mau kau pesan, Miku?" tanya Neru.

"Bagaimana, ya? Aku bingung untuk menentukan pilihanku. Aku rasa semua minuman di kafe ini lucu." Ucap Miku dengan tatapan bingung kepada menu yang dia pegang sekarang ini.

"Miku, minuman itu untuk kau minum, bukan untuk kau perhatikan. Jadi, kau harusnya tidak perlu menilai lucu atau tidaknya minuman itu." Ucap Neru yang sweatdrop akibat tingkah temannya yang terlalu childish ini.

"Oh, Ok. Jadi, aku akan pilih ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Miku sambil menunjukan gambar minuman yang khusus bagi orang yang berpacaran.

"Eh? ini kan, minuman untuk dua orang? Aku tidak mau, ah." Neru menolak.

"Jadi, tidak bisa, ya? Padahal aku ingin coba… Uhh…" ucap Miku dengan tatapan sedih layaknya anak kecil. Melihat hal itu pun akhirnya membuat Neru tidak mempunyai pilihan lain.

"Aku tidak seharusnya menyerahkan pilihan kepadamu, ya? Huh…" gumam Neru malu. Dia pun memanggil pelayan yang ada di kafe itu dan memesan minuman yang dipinta oleh Miku.

"Jadi, kalian berdua ini juga suka hal-hal yang unik, ya? Hihihi…" ucap pelayan itu sebelum akhirnya lari karena amukan dari Neru.

"Pelayan bodoh. Dia kira, dia digaji di kafe ini untuk menganggu orang? Huh…" ucap Neru kesal. Sementara, Miku tertawa melihat tingkah temannya itu.

"Hahaha… Kau yang terlihat lucu, Neru." Ucap Miku.

"Kau sih, memesan minuman yang tidak-tidak saja." Ucap Neru. Miku hanya tersenyum saja mendengar ucapan dari Neru.

"Silakan nona-nona muda. Service special dari kami, minuman ini kami berikan gratis pada kalian berdua. Aku harap kalian berdua dapat menikmati waktu-waktu yang indah dan-"

"PERGILAH, PELAYAN BODOH!" ucap Neru marah dan berhasil membuat pelayan itu melarikan diri lagi.

"Wah, kita benar-benar beruntung karena mendapatkan minuman ini gratis. Iya, kan, Neru?" ucap Miku dengan inosen-nya seperti biasa. Neru hanya dapat mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Tapi, kemudian ada hal yang membuat hati Neru berdegup kencang.

"Neru, ayo, kita minum bersama." Ajak Miku. Wajah Neru mendadak berubah menjadi merah akibat kata-kata dari Miku.

"Mana mungkin aku meminum dari gelas yang sama dengan Miku? Itu akan membuat kami ciuman secara tidak langsung!" pikir Neru. Tapi, nampaknya Miku masih asyik saja menunggu Neru setuju untuk meminumnya bersama.

"Neru?" panggil Miku.

"E-Eh? Aku mendadak sakit perut, nih." Ucap Neru berbohong. Miku menatap Neru dengan tatapan childish-nya.

"Neru, A-Y-O-L-A-H." ucap Miku. Hati Neru berdegup sangat kencang.

"B-Baiklah." Neru pun akhirnya meminum minuman tersebut sambil memejamkan matanya. Miku pun juga langsung meminum dari ujung sedotan yang berbeda. Mereka berdua pun meminum minuman tersebut sampai habis.

"Huh… Huh… Akhirnya, habis juga." Ucap Neru.

"Enak, kan?" tanya Miku. Neru mau tidak mau pun mengangguk.

"Tapi, ini yang pertama dan yang terakhir kalinya." Ucap Neru dan lalu beranjak dari kursinya. Dia dan Miku pun menuju ke kasir.

"Kan tadi sudah aku bilang, itu gratis untuk kalian berdua." Ucap pelayan yang tadi.

"Kenapa harus kau lagi yang jaga kasir disini, pelayan menyebalkan?" tanya Neru dengan nada sinis.

"Senang mendapatkan pelanggan seperti kalian. Hihihi… Datang lagi, ya." Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang membuat Neru ingin sekali untuk memukul pelayan perempuan dengan seragam maid yang menurut Neru sangat manis, sampai-sampai Neru iri karena tidak memiliki baju seperti itu di lemari bajunya (?)

Dan akhirnya, Neru dan Miku pun berjalan keluar dari kafe itu. Sialnya, saat itu hujan deras. Lebih sialnya lagi adalah, Neru lupa membawa payung karena laporan cuaca tidak berkata kalau hari itu akan turun hujan.

"Pembawa berita dan pengira cuaca yang bodoh. Masa sih, mereka bisa salah dalam memperkirakan cuaca? Benar-benar amatir." Ucap Neru kesal. Miku yang mendengar itu, langsung mengeluarkan sebuah payung dari tasnya.

"Ternyata, perkiraan cuaca di kota aku tepat. Mereka bilang kalau hari ini akan turun hujan deras untuk beberapa waktu." Ucap Miku sambil membuka payungnya.

"Bagaimana bisa perkiraan cuaca di kota-mu bisa benar di kota-ku?" ucap Neru bingung. Miku tersenyum.

"Yah. Siapa yang tahu. Hihihi…" ucap Miku. "Jadi, kau mau aku membagi payungku berdua denganmu?"

"E-Eh? Aku rasa tidak perlu." Ucap Neru malu.

"Daripada kita harus menunggu sampai hujan ini reda dulu. Dan akhirnya, aku pulang terlambat hari ini." Ucap Miku. Neru sebenarnya tidak mau, tapi ini juga demi Miku agar dia tidak pulang terlambat ke rumahnya. Akhirnya, Neru pun menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Neru. Dan akhirnya, mereka berdua pun berjalan di tengah hujan dibawah sebuah oayung yang sama. Neru hanya dapat memegang erat lengan jaket yang dikenakan Miku. Neru berharap agar Miku sadar kalau Neru bergetar saat menyentuh Miku.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan ini. Bagaimana kalau Miku tahu kalau aku sebenarnya punya perasaan lain kepadanya? Ya tuhan, kenapa aku bergetar saat menyentuh Miku dan berada sedekat ini dengan Miku? Apa yang salah denganku?" pikir Neru. Tapi, nampaknya Miku tidak menghirakuannya dan terus berjalan menuju stasiun.

Beberapa langkah sebelum mereka tiba di stasiun, hujan sudah berhenti total dan langit kembali menjadi cerah. Neru melepaskan tangannya dari lengan jaket Miku, dan Miku menaruh payungnya kembali kedalam tasnya.

"Neru, lihat disana! Pelangi itu indah sekali!" seru Miku menunjuk kearah pelangi yang berada di atas langit. Neru pun terdiam karena terpesona melihat keindahan pelangi itu. Pelangi itu terlihat seakan-akan jauh lebih indah dibandingkan dengan yang Neru pernah lihat sebelumnya.

"Indah sekali…" ucap Neru pelan. Perasaan di hatinya seakan-akan meleleh karena keindahan pelangi tersebut dan kejadian-kejadian yang dia alami bersama Miku seharian ini. Neru pun tersenyum kepada Miku. "Terimakasih, Miku." Ucap Neru.

"Senang melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu, Neru." Ucap Miku dan membalas senyuman dari Neru.

"Sekarang, kau akan pulang, ya?" tanya Neru. Miku mengangguk.

"Ya, Neru. Aku merasa sangat bahagia seharian dapat bermain bersamamu. Aku harap kau juga merasakan yang aku rasakan sekarang ini." Ucap Miku. Perlahan, Neru melangkah mendekat ke Miku dan langsung memeluknya.

"Jadi, kita akan berpisah lagi, huh?" ucap Neru pelan. Terdengar suaranya seperti Neru mulai menangis.

"Neru, kau jangan menangis seperti anak kecil begitu. Aku pasti akan segera menemuimu lagi saat liburan tiba. Karena bagiku, kau adalah sahabat terpenting dan yang paling aku sayangi di dunia ini, Neru." Ucap Miku.

"Janji, ya?" ucap Neru sambil mengacungkan jari kelingking-nya.

"Janji." Miku melingkarkan jari kelingking-nya di jari kelingking Neru. Setelah itu pun, mereka berpisah di stasiun Crypton City. Miku harus kembali ke kota-nya dan meninggakalkan Neru. Tapi, Miku berjanji, liburan berikutnya dia akan datang kembali ke Crypton City untuk bertemu dengan Neru lagi.

Dan pengalaman hari ini akan terus dikenang oleh Neru sebagai hari yang terindah dalam hidupnya. Perasaannya yang terasa seperti meleleh saat dia berada disamping Miku akan terus membekas di hati terdalam Neru, selamanya.

* * *

><p>End…<p>

Yeiy! Akhirnya selesai juga! Hihihi…

Agak nggak nyambung sama lagunya, ya? Hehehe… Maaf, deh. 

Review ya, pleaseeeee… Aku ngerjainnya sampai tengah malam, nih. Hehehe… Huah… Ngantuk parah, nih. Ok, akhir kata saya mengucapkan, Suminasai, minna~ Have a Nice Dream :)


End file.
